


Don’t leave me like this

by Weebyfangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Help, Pain, idk - Freeform, prompt, what am I doing to my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebyfangirl/pseuds/Weebyfangirl
Summary: 99 days since Percy has gone.





	Don’t leave me like this

99 days.  
99 long, painful, worry filled days since Percy has left on his quest. 

He said it would take a week. Just seven days. Annabeth started worrying by the end of the seventh day when Percy hadn’t shown up. By the eighth day her hair was a mess. 

By day ten her eyes were bloodshot and her stomach was growling from the lack of food but she didn’t care. Percy still wasn’t home. 

Day fifty the rest of her cabin had officially had enough and made her shower, sleep and eat. 

Day 99. It was raining. Hard. The roof was practically caving in on itself. Annabeth was outside.

She was walking to the edge of the border. 

Step

Step

Step

Step

One foot in front of the other. And again. With each firm squelch in the mud she whispered  
“He will come back today. He will.”

 

Finally she came to Talia’s tree.  
She felt her knees buckle and she fell to the floor. Rainwater mixed with the tears that flowed from her eyes.  
“He will come back. He has to come back!” She whispered. 

Looking up at the sky she screamed  
“DONT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS PERCY!”  
And half way through her lovers name she broke down into sobs.  
Her cries reached up to Olympus and shredded the hearts of each of the 12 gods. 

And through the fog and rain came a figure with shaggy black hair and sea green eyes.


End file.
